


Addicted to you

by Jangiqoutes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jangiqoutes/pseuds/Jangiqoutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something ends and another thing begins, Renly heart was tear open, yet the most unlikely man can heal it. A beautiful breathtaking...Stripper, escourt? Renly is addicted to the most intoxicated rose this could lead to the start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted to you

Chapter 1

 

 

 

Renly laid on his loveseat couch with his head between his knees, his heart pounding with exasperation and he couldn’t even wield enough motivation to stand up. The man began to tremble and choke back a sob. The only sounds that could be heard were the munching crushing sound of his two roommates sitting on the left side of the room changing and surfing the channels.

Soft whispers were heard “This is getting pathetic Robb. Just look at him! The poor man can’t even stand up with a straight face, and he looks as if the world just spit him out for breakfast. Tsk tsk” Jon mention with hush whispers as he began clicking through the remote.

Robb looked between the screen and the man who was sitting at opposite side of the living room “Hmm as entertaining as it is watching him fly out the walls, and him becoming a klutz to the extent point where he could barely register a hit. He is turning into a crazy man.” Robb turn his full attention to the TV screen, scanning through the pretty images of half-naked girls displaying.

When both heard Renly belting a soft mimic song of evanescence both eyes grew weary and concern“When you cry I wipe away all your tears” Renly choking sobs were tuned away by Robb grabbing hold of the remote and turning up the volume as high as the speakers were allowed.

“I think we should definitely do something! Poor Renly he just came out of the closet and his heart has been broken by hmm…whats his name” Jon began to scowl very loudly at Robb.

“How about setting him up with a good lad?” Rob started as both men turned around to face directly at Renly as he lifted himself off his seat and turn his attention to his cell phone

“Renly’s a good man, I think it’ll be difficult to find him a good match especially since he recently got dumped by that pesky brunette that works on the sales department” Jon began to lower his voice in hush whisper

“What about that good friend of yours, Tarly?” Robb concurred that it was a good idea turning his attention back to the screen

“Ha-ha it be a good match expect that his fiancée Gilly would disapprove right away” Jon snicker loudly

“Really now? I thought he was single and swung both ways, or that’s what the rumors say” Robb began to ponder deep in thought

“ You mean the same rumors that said beautiful Myrcella was in love with you, yeah their just blatant lies” Jon remarked roused Robb’s attention “Those very same lies that are made up by you haha”

“Fair enough. So who do you think will be able to grab Renly’s attention and making him forget about his first beau which I remind you, cheated on him and left him for good”

“Well he did make considerably progress with him. Remember last year he’s still pretended that the “closet” wasn’t made up of glass” Jon said while grabbing his cell phone an unlocking his messages “What about Greyjoy?” Jon spoke with a higher pitch looking through his GPS system.

Robb ponder deep in thought “Just because the man wears leather and spandex doesn’t mean he’s gay. As a matter of fact I think he was persuading a lovely girl in one of those hot new clubs”

“You mean a strip bar! Yeah I saw her as well ...what a beauty I betcha if we took Renly there he’d forget all-” before Jon even had a chance to finish both men looked around the room, light bulbs lit up and identical catlike grins adorned their faces.

“Quick check your GPS” Robb ordered as he lifted his chin and threw a pillow directly at Renly

“What…” a small grunting sound was heard and Renly lifted his eyes. Before he even had a chance to register what was happening he was dragged to his room by Robb.

“You need something to wear, something that doesn’t make you look like the boring corporate lawyer that you are” Snooping through Renly’s drawer he began to look for the tightest pair of jeans he could find or a silky shirt.

“What do you mean Robb? I have no plans to go out, I have a date tonight” Renly explained. Lifting his eyebrows Robb asked with much conviction

“You do?”

Renly forced a smile and began to lower his eyes to his bed “yes with hot fudge sundae and the soothing voice of Amy Lee’s pain” Robb made a grunting sound pushing Renly to the bathroom door

“Damn it! It’s been three weeks. Either you go in take a shower, dress up or I pull out the water holes and rinse that shame right out of your back!” Barking with authority Robb pushed Renly through the doors.  
_________________________________________________________________________  
All three man hurdled up to a tall blue sky building. Grasping a relentless man away from the car. “What you need my friend is a good fuck” Robb pulled several dollar bills to Renly´s palm. “And I hear Pleasure Reach is one of the hottest gay clubs to be”

“What did Siri your cell phone told you so” Renly wore a long sleeve silk blue shirt that match the radiant color of his eyes, and tight wore off black demi pants. That made him look lean and built. He was a sight for sore eyes. His companions wore loose blue jean and matching white shirts with black vest. If anything they looked like composed attractive waiters.

“hmm maybe but still we’re here to have some fun” Robb pulled out a couple of extra bills giving it directly to the bouncer whom kept his eyes steady on the bunch but allowed them to go in.

"and I'm the gay one, hehe" Renly retorted as he was pulled in.

The sight was something to behold, all three of them gasp in shock. The music held loudly with uneven beats, the coloring of the smoke gave an appearance of mist. The blue green yellow lighting adorned the whole club. The men were grinding with each other; moving at different rhythms. The ceiling held diverse cages with men dancing in their underwear moving in sexual ways. There were Go- go dancer smashing their hips on top of the bar. The smell was intense: alcohol, with a pinch of fruits and sweet toxic of drugs. The beats began to give a mixing rhythm of pop lock with the selfie song playing on the background.

“Bottoms up” Renly could hear moaning cries from the hall, and in the darkness of the light he could see swollen bodies on the corner. Kissing and…fucking?

“Come on buddy” Robb and Jon stalked to the nearest stool trying desperately to find someone remotely decent to give Renly a good fuck.

“I think we might need a professional to do the job” They both looked at Renly although he was impressed and easily distracted, his muscles were still tense and his body was stiffen with grief, both men began to scan through the sea of bodies.   
“Hey sexy you come’ here often” a small frame livid boy came to sit next to the three of them. Renly’s eyes were glued to the man’s tight pants, his ass showing off all the right proportions but still he tried to refocus his eyes to the color bright drink that he had around his hand

“Seriously mate, you need some of that!”Robb spat and Renly was harshly pushed into strong arms leading him to the dance floor he saw both of his friends grinning at him like mad men cheering him on. Renly was guided to the middle of the dance floor his partner lead him with force and swaying his hips with so much elegance.

“So honey you come here often” he purr into his ear

“no never, cool place to hang though” Renly began to visibly relaxes to the rhythm the man was a sight for sore eyes lean, short sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Renly couldn’t help to lean in “so what’s your name handsome” he venture with much confidence swaying his hips neatly.

Before the lean body answered, there was a loud cracking sound and the DJ began to turn down the music “Everyone put your hands up and give up the money for here they are the hottest dancers in Westeros.” A slam of bodies began to swim around the stage dancing in there short shorts leaning into the crowd they began to shake their bodies uncontrollably.

“hmm cute but” The man leaned in “I’m much better with those moves if you know what I mean” Renly smiled back but from far away something caught his attention, from his distance he could only see the back of a small frame shoulders. But something of this dancer rang familiarity to his eyes; so smoothly he began to dance with his partner moving into the edge of the stage. And there it was.  
A lean body with perfect smooth creamy legs, with light shinny skin, he was picture perfect leaning into the stage, teasing the men that swirled around him. Renly heart began to pound loudly pulsating his blood with rushing beats and tormenting his body. That man looked Mouthwatering ….he began to subconsciously draw near to the stage.

“ylvar. Hey lovely” The man stopped Renly on his tracks and stared clear into his dark orbs filled with lust “ I said my name is Olyvar, and you beautiful?” before Renly even deigned to answer he received a chaste kiss soft yet very attentive. Still Renlys attention was not his. For when the man on stage locked eyes with Renly all coherent thought went flying out the window. The beauty on stage had golden piercing flecks that saw right through his soul. Renly pushed Olyvar a little rougher than normal trying to catch a glimpse of the sight that beheld his breath.

“I think I need to get a drink” Renly started as he pushed his way through the crowd with strong firm steps he could still hear the faint shouts sent on his direction. 

Summoning up the courage he stalked near the edge of the stage leaning into it with several dollar bills intertwined on his fingers. Lifting them up, he caught the attention of a pretty dancing red head, leaning into his touch. Immediately Renly pulled away nodding his head of approval yet it was not the attention that he was seeking. In a matter of second the lights dimmed out and the dancer began to join the crowd on the dance floor. Renly desperately tried to reach the blonde curly head beauty but he began to head backstage. With so much haste his feet began to pull through the crowd stalking the dancer off stage. When suddenly he came crashing with a tall lean frame with a dark trench coat.

“And you are?” the man looked a little older yet his delicate features made him look sexy with a tint of mystery.

“I’d like to meet someone off stage” Renly bluntly said as he began to grow nervous,

“You-” before the man even finish his statement the beauty came rushing in with tight blue belly button shirt that made him look as lovely as daylight. And tight black jeans. 

“Yo! Boss man; No I don’t want to take that stupid old client anymore, he’s a pervert and I refuse!” the beauty spat with anger to the tall figure. Which in return smirked with a playful expression

“But my dear Rose” leaning into the beauty he whisper things that made the beautiful man turn to different shades of rosy red. A living beautiful color. But Renly refused to be ignored with a stir cough he proceeded to push his luck

“How much gorgeous?” This caught the men’s attention “I’m willing to pay off as much as you need” Renly reached through his pocket taking out 100 one dollar bills.

“Cute, ha-ha but that even won’t cover the interest fee” The beautiful man turn his attention elsewhere.  
Taking out his wallet Renly pulled out several bills “500 then” looking almost desperate he began to look through his wallet, but the beauty decided to put him out of his misery and dragged him away to the corridor

“Remember my dear rose. Tomorrow before sunrise” the man’s thick accent echoed through the halls. They reach the end of the corridor and before the beauty even open up the door, Renly struggled to grab his attention “Not here though; somewhere more private” The curly blonde head eyed him curiously

“Oh” he started but was cut off by Renly soft breaths.

“My place, let me take you for a nice time” Renly mustered up the courage to take a leap of faith on his seduction skills, he leaned closer to the curly blonde man trying his best not to stutter nonsense words. The beautiful man smirk and slightly pouted his lips.

“That’s not going to happen sweetheart. You see baby cakes I need to take… more clients. I don’t go exclusive” the blonde hair man whisper into Renly’s ear, his breath was even he could smell the sweet spicy scent and the intoxicated perfume of fresh sex.

“I’ll-..Pay-y you e-even more...” Shaking with hesitation he grabbed his wallet swiftly “How much, anything. I’m willing to give …you every- I mean anything.” Renly wasn’t going to let the gorgeous man leave without a fight. For all Renly could care he could give out his liver to be able to touch the one next to him. The man was a picture brought to life. His golden eyes were the prettiest shade of honey. Those eyes left him speechless. Haunting his tangible dreams. He even thought that his own lips were producing drool.

“Well… that changes things. Let me think about it, how about 5,000 dollars then” The angel mention.

Renly’s mouth dropped his hands began to shake, the outrageous of the price was enough to leave him wondering of what talents could arise of such outstanding income

“Um- um I” Trembling he could feel blank intrigue eyes following his movements. The beautiful curly head man open his mouth licking his lips seductively. Before Renly could stop himself he blurted out “Sure.” And a small haunting smirk followed his answer as he led him back into the bar.

Renly quickly looked over to finds his friends, Robb and Jon were dancing off the dance floors with a couple of drags queens both giggling madly. Renly pulled the beauty to his side as he made his way to the crowd. Scared of letting him go. He didn’t want him to run away. “Give me a sec-” before Renly could even finish, the beauty leaned in close kissing swiftly his neck.

The feeling came like an electric shock consuming heat and desire all over Renly’s body. He had never wanted anything more than the man standing right in front of him.

“Don’t take too long handsome I might just change my mind later on” The recantation of Adonis hissed back. Renly didn’t even waste any time. Waving goodbye to his friends and grabbing their attention. 

They immediately hoover over the crowd stalking after their friend. “ Renly, man wait up” As soon as Renly heard them following. He grabbed tightly the man arms, he wasn’t going to let the angel like beauty meet his friends. He suddenly picked up his paste even more so,   
His friends sprinted to catch up. The hazel golden eyed boy saw this, his eyes began to arise with amusement. As soon as they were out of the club. Renly called in a cab. Placing several dollar bills to the bouncer clearly letting him understand not to let the Robb and Jon out until he was out of the woods with the beauty securely in his arms.   
“Are those your friends?” the beauty asked. 

“Nope never met him, TAXI!” Renly held the beautiful man with so much force he could leave bruises all over his delicate arms.

“It looks like they know you” The curls of his head bounced off with elegance “ I mean you are Renly aren’t you?” Renly’s eyes shot open with surprise

“How do you know? TAXI!!” he yelled out again hopping to get the attention of the Taxi’s on the next street.

“I’m a secret spy” he whispered seductively onto his ear licking softly his earlobe. When Renly tense, his nerves began to kick in, but his pleasure waves were running through his body arising heat all over. “No, I’m kidding you loaf. I just heard your friends yelling back your name."  
The taxi came into view and Renly carried off the beautiful man into his arms. Dashing out and leaving a big tip to the bouncer. His heart pulsing through his veins, exceeding with heartfelt emotions. 

“Wow” was all he could hear from the angel in his arms as they went in.   
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As both his friends struggled to get out “Get on that boy” both snickering loudly earning amused looks by innocent bystanders. A short handsome man neared both friends. “You know if you’d wanted you guys could get lucky too” Robb and Jon’s eyes popped open with surprise.   
Robb put his arms around Jon and with a straight face said “Sorry can't do, exclusive” and as soon as the bouncer let them out they dash out laughing nervously “exclusively interested in other parts” Jon laughed comically. 

“Aside from you begin my own blood, I don’t find you all that interested as well” Jon spat as he chewed his gum. 

“Ah? You wish I’m an interesting man with looks to kill, betcha I can get more attention then you” Robb retorted back with a little amusement

“Care to put that on writing? Let’s bet on it. Whomever gets more phone number has to supply the other one with unlimited coffee” Both grins were identical as they dash out to pick out women. Or men?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Game of Thrones fan fiction. Excuse my english although i been practicing it all my life, It's still my second language. Comedy and drama. Robb and Jon will be OOC a little bit.


End file.
